Seeing life In someone elses eyes
by Kumajiou
Summary: An AU story of Fairy oderich and Pixe Gilbert. Roderich set out to seek something new, though is at first greeted by something of a different kind. Rated M for Gilbert's potty mouth and for the boy x boy soon to come


The whole Idea of fairy Roderich and Pixie Gilbert came from an RP me and my friend did, though we ever finished it or got far so I though of extending our idea. Please review and maybe give ideas. Also, it is a continuing story so there will be many chapters and adventures to come. Rated M for Gilbert's potty mouth and scenes to soon come. Will be Gilbert x Roderich so please watch, don't watch if you don't like.

* * *

Wings beating softly against the cool air made only the smallest sound like tiny leaves that brush against each other in the wind. The dusk air is mellow and chilled, the sun had yet to make it's full arrival for the day as pink clouds gather into he distance. Yonder is only a mystery as the sky is still black, only ever slightly turning into a deep blue as time goes by. It is comforting, watching as small creatures scurry away for sleep until dawn arrives once again.  
Roderich had always been so fond of such sights, specially back where he had settled with other fairies long ago. It was a quiet place, by fields of flowers which he used to watch swaying in the breeze, of course driving him to become settled and drift off into harmless sleep. Life was soft on them, they never experienced anything drastic as they were sure to be so far into the wild that a human would not be able to bear or witness travelling to it. Though, Roderich was probably the most strict of them all, and that was exactly what caused him to wonder from his settlement.

It wasn't that he was not fond of it, it was the whole thrill of one day waking up and thinking what the world would look like from maybe a fox's point of view, or a pixies. Roderich new of pixies, they were crude creatures of a different manner, as they talked dirty, lived off of humans most of the time and were very rough. Roderich's type had beautiful wings, like a butterflies as they carried them slowly and only fluttering away if they needed to. Pixies however always buzzed around like your best stereotype 'Tinkerbell', their wings probably beating thirty times a second. Fairies were caring, lived off of the land and were gentle as far as Roderich new. Deep thoughts though kept Roderich from turning back, turning back to safety amongst the loving atmosphere and the sweet odour of flowers that misted their minds.

His silk like skin was covered as he wore an elegant like jacket so he would not freeze to death in the night. Roderich had always wondered what a pixie may look like. He had though of them with scruffy hair and wore handmade things. Roderich and the fairies back where he lived all had human like clothes, mostly frills and elegant things. The girls, with help from their few magic abilities, had flower like clothes which were beautiful to gaze upon. Female fairies were always pretty, though he had heard that pixies were pretty, just more cute and bouncy.

The sun had started to peak up from behind distant mountains, casting it's warm raise on Roderich's fair face as he turned to gaze. It was stunning as it already warmed the air and lightened everything. He could see a light blue peaking through cotton-candy like clouds, the skies that were once black were now turning pink, fading into a beautiful blue. This made Roderich happy, the night scared him as he had never been alone. This was the first time he ventured out with a high probability he would never return. He wanted to know of new places all the fairies were so frightened of. Roderich was truly frightened, but that tiny pinch less that caused him to venture out.

Roderich now hovered over a lush green field, buttercups were dotted around like golden stars that had fallen from the night sky and settled in amongst the fresh grass. He could see a thick wood up ahead though, which caused him to come to a haltand hover in mid air. Roderich had never been in a forest, a wood or anything such. He hadn't been through one so far, and he new what dangers may await him. He could not do much, he was not big or strong as a fairy his size could be. He then wished he was at least a pest like pixie, as they had so much courage and from what he new always flew right into danger and came out ruthless and proud. The more he hovered and doubted himself, the more a gut sickening feeling started to swell up. He missed home now. He shouldnever of even come this far if he new he was to much of a nervous wreck to even pass through. He could ask for guidance from a rabbit or try and find a deer. Maybe, if he was lucky, a unicorn! Well, he had never seen one unlike his parents had done. They were rare creatures who hated to show themselves. Only in the thickest forests could you ever have a glimpse of one.  
Roderich sighed deeply, rubbing his temples as he tried to decided his fate. His soft voice started to ramble, the now quiet air was mixed with the chattering of mocking birds as he ranted on.  
"One could of stayed put, been normal , but no... I had to waltz out into the middle of no where and become lost and and-"  
His sentence came to a halt when suddenly cool air hit the back of his tiny neck, which was then followed by a gush of wind that violently sent him tumbling through the air towards the daunting thicket. His delicate wings would not help, they mere fluttered about in protest and tried to pull him out of the gush, though it was hopeless. This motion was making him dizzy, his eyes tried to stay fixed though he could only see the blur of colours, turning into the shades of green as he new he had been blown into the brake. The sickening feeling carried on as he was continued to be swept away helplessly. He did cry out a few times, trying to keep his tiny glasses on his face, which he soon shoved (tried to shove) into his pocket so it was one less thing he needed to worry about. As it started to feel like hours, Roderich was able to beat his wings enough and jump up from the racing winds, though the wind had supported him made him helpless as his wings rapidly fluttered so he did not hit the ground. Roderich stared as he now hovered above a decaying leaf ridden ground, he strange winds had disappeared, seeking it's way outthrough the forest. If Roderich had his head properly screwed on then, he would of thought of the probabilities of wind sprites messing around with the stray fairy.  
A sudden panic rose from him, throwing his head in every direction as he placed his glasses back on. Where the heck was he?  
A voice screamed inside his head, telling him he was dead, lost, like no one new of his existence. To everyone he new, he was gone now and there was no way Roderich would ever be able to find his way home. Even from out side the forest he wouldn't as he had the poorest sense of direction which would be bad if he was a drifter, though he wasn't. He had no need to wonder from home, though he did for adventure and to seek things he had not witnessed before. It was hopeless, he was lost. Roderich new it was silly to stay in one place so he let his wings carry him forward, not stopping as he was going to now seek a place to stay. He could tell this was a new land, probably filled with creatures he could interact with, but until he had found a friend, he was alone and had to fend for himself. As far as he could see, there were only large trees, their branches intertwining with each other as they desperately tried to seek for the light, growing tall and more grand as time went on. Roderichcouldnot care less though, as his wings were suffering from flying for so long, and as they got slower, the distant between the ground and his feet grew smaller and smaller until he touched ground. He at least wished he could have been a better long distant flyer, though once again wings were just for carrying you higher and for show where he once stayed. They are excellent things for men to court female fairies with, and also a glamorous item for fairies to draw a males attention to. Roderich walked at a slow and steady pace, taking in the scenery as he went along, though noises of birds taking flight and small animals scurrying across the ground always scared him as he was giddy and jumpy. The scent of the air was different, thick with the wafting scent of crisp leaves and wilderness, and also a small odour of the earth. It was so different, though Roderich found it fascinating. Only if he could find somewhere to rest as it did not seem a clever idea to take a nap under a small plant or on a tree branch. Then, as if all his prays had been answered, Roderich took sight or something in a grand tree who's leaves were bright, beautiful and poking out amongst the beautiful bloom of fuchsia coloured petals in bunches of flowers. The ground around the tree seemed beautifully decorated with petals the colours of snow mixed with faint blushes scattered around. Roderich wearily approached the towering tree, whispering in awe, "Beautiful..." His dainty fingers brushed against the bark as a small glow of a smile appeared on his sober face. Roderich could sense something else though, something else up in amongst the branches of the trees. His wings reacted with his mind, carrying him up and up into the depths of the twining branches, almost thinking he was on some soft of maze, until he broke through the thick illusion and came face to face with a large area. This was of course right on top of a tree who had a flat area on the top, the branches unusually bending over which gave loads of room to fly and such, though the branches grew on the side of the tree, none on the top. It was like a force stopped them from ruining this cute place or they were protecting it, and Roderich could see it was mostly protection. The moss was a bright green colour, soft as he walked across it. What stood in the middle surprised him the most. A large (for a fairy/pixie) house sat in the middle, the frames of the windows and doors painted pink which matched the slightly darker roof. It was adorable! It made him smile at the thought of a pretty fairy living here, though it could also be a pixie. Then it struck him, why would a fairy or even a pixie want to live all the way out in the woods by themselves? It must be scary! Though, Roderichwould of loved to live in such a quiet and calm atmosphere.  
He hesitantly stepped towards the door, a small window in the door shaped like a heart made him smile, giving him the courage to see if anyone was home. Knock Knock! "Hmmmmmn?" Roderich blinked. Nothing stirred inside the house from as far as he new, and he could not hear any footsteps coming to greet him. It was quite annoying, as he wanted to be inside the house to be amazed even further. Roderich tried again, banging his fist against it so the sound would be louder and travelfurther through the house. It was big, and Roderich wasn't to surprised why no one answered. His first attempt at knocking now seems pitiful. Knock Knock ! Roderich just sighed, a slightly depressed gloomy face now replaced his happy one, melancholy at his one chance of resting for a while. He would have to carry on with his search, or just wait till someone came back as the house did not look old and abandoned. Maybe it was newly deserted? Roderich gulped. It wouldn't seem right to break in and claim the house, what if someone did return to find Roderich in their bed or something similar? Oh the thought made his cheeks redden.  
He decided against it, huffing and turning on his heel, though a loud bang caused him to yelp and jump, sticking to the spot he was now in, starring up at the house with his mouth open in shock. He could hear someone heavily dragging their feet along the ground inside the house, and also some angry muttering. Roderich did not want to stay no longer, he was frightened he would get scolded or worse, kidnapped and beaten! No, Roderich was glued to spot as the door was pulled inwards, eyes fixing onto two ruby like eyes staring back, pure frustration locked in them as it seemed he was trying to pass this awful emotion onto Roderich.  
"What the fucking hell are you playing at! You stupid four eyed pansy! Waking the awesome me at god knows what time to stand and dawdle at my front door! I bet this is some kind of sick shitty joke you shitting piss takers are playing on me!" What was this! Roderich couldnot believe what this messy white haired creature was spouting off at him. It almost made tears swell up in his eyes as the albino like creature's cheek reddened in anger. Then, he gasped a little. Was this a , a pixie? He had the wings of a pixie, they fluttered angrily to match his mood. Roderich could of smiled and greeted him nicely, though this situation was the wrong time to do so.  
"So like what the fuck are you standing around for! I know I'm irresistiblysexy though I disagree when I'mtired. It's not cool, now bugger off before I chase you away." Roderich blushed, feeling a little silly in the awkward moment and that fact this pixie was insulting him like there was no tomorrow. He brushed his clothes down, clearing his through as he started to talk in a smooth voice, "I'm sorry for waking you, though I do not appreciate your temper. I have not done anything wrong and would like to ask something of you." Roderich, though seemed confident was actually trembling with fear, his wings opening and closing a few times until they settled at his sides, folded and comfortable.  
The albino pixie just sneered sheepishly, looking him up and down.  
"Do all fairies prance around in such gay clothes?" A chuckled followed his crude voice, causing Roderich to frown and reply with a strict tone, "I guess you have not a heart to talk nicely to me you bawdy creature, I'll be goingnow and hopefully the next pixie I come across with have the decency to greet me with a polite attitude!" Roderich huffed, his foot making a clacking sound as the heel of his shoe met the wood on his turn of pride. He could not believe how rude the first pixie he had ever met just drew him to conclusions of how pixies were, though this situation would probably send him sobbing as soon he was not in this horrid creatures sight.  
As Roderich neared the bustle of branches, a voice came from behind him.  
"Hey... I didn't mean what I said... " Roderich turned back towards the albino, his eye brow was raised as to think this was all a joke but in his voice he did sense a hint of apology which Roderich accepted. He sighed, walking back towards the pixie.  
"I'm sorry I just did not expect someone , let alone a male pixie to suddenly give me a harsh time or insult me." Roderich'smouth twitched a little as the pixie grunted before reply with honesty, "It's the house, makes people think some frilly little princess pixie lives here. Nah, I only have the huge place from the parents." He grinned, feeling proud for not insulting the poor man any more. Roderich gave the pixie an uncertain smile and shifted awkwardly as the pixie continued in a more gentle voice, "So like, what is a pans- a fairy doing out here?"  
Roderich frowned. He new this pixie had some sort of either grudge or conclusion that fairies were just girlie little thingthat fluttered through flower covered gardens and such, well it was not far off.  
Roderich sighed, explaining what had happened to him and how he got here. Roderich did not seemed to bother if Roderich may of gotten heart or was tired, though felt a little guilty at the thought of sending him away. "Well, I'm sure you can bunk here, if you don't mind waking up to find me straddling you!" Gilbert laughed as Roderich'sexpression dropped into amazement, though he quickly added on, "Nah I'm kidding dude." He then extended his hand to Roderich, who blankly stared at it, beforeplacing his own into it's warm strong grip. "I'm Gilbert, some of my friends call me Gilly or Bert, though I prefer Gilbert." He gave Roderich a now warm and welcoming grin. Roderich smiled back, a little more comforted as he replied, "My name is Roderich, just Roderich." This may not actually be so bad, Gilbert as he now new was already letting him stay at his wonderful home. Smiling, he new that this was going to be a new beginning, though he did not realize it wasn't going to the one he had completely expected.


End file.
